


Lets go to the Zoo

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fulffy, M/M, Zoo trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets a present surprise when he chaperones for his daughters class field trip to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets go to the Zoo

"Ren do you know when your Daddy will be here?" The young teacher asked a small boy with curly brown hair.

"I'm sure he will be here momentarily, he must have just been caught up in a trifle at work. If he is really late I have his and 'thia's numbers." Ren responded. 'Who teaches their kid to speak like that he sounds almost like a Holmes.' Greg thought, but dismissed it as nothing when he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"What is it sunshine" He asked squatting down to meet his daughters eyes.

"When are we gonna go Da? I don’t wana miss the animals."

"Soon sunshine, we're just waiting for the last adult and then we can get on the bus and go see the animals. Okay?"

"Okay Da."

"Good." He said giving her a peck in the forehead before standing back up.  He turned around just in time to see Mycroft Holmes walk in the door.

"Sorry I'm late all, there was just a small disagreement at work that had to be dealt with." Mycroft said in his most charming voice giving a small polite smile. Greg just raised an eyebrow when he caught Mycroft's eye.

"Well now that everyone is here we can get going, parents we are going to ask you to pair up so do so now, and once you have on to the bus and to the Zoo!" The teacher said excitedly, receiving a cheer from the children.

Greg leads his small group of kids over to Mycroft and stands next to him, Mycroft receives 'the eye' from several moms who wanted a piece of the 'silver fox super dad'.

"You were wearing that suit on our date last night My, very poor form, you may even lose the Mr. posh award this year to Sherlock because of it."

"It's not my fault, blame the Balkans they are led by imbeciles."

"You didn’t mention that this was where Sherrinford went to school."

"It didn’t come up."

"Not even last night when I specifically said I was going to be chaperoning on my daughters field trip to the zoo today."

"I wanted to surprise you by showing up here and saving you from having to be paired up with one of these horrible soccer moms. I thought it would be a wonderful surprise after a wonderful six moth anniversary dinner last night. But unfortunately the Balkans had to cause problems and we didn't get to finish our date as I had hoped we would have."

"I will admit I was looking forward to anniversary sex to."

"Gregory there are children present, specifically our children." Mycroft hissed.

"They can't hear us and if they can they aren't listing because they are too excited about going to the zoo. Now I believe the pack is moving towards the bus so let's go." Greg turned to see the group of children who had lined up behind him and Mycroft, with Jill and Ren at the head of the two lines. Every child was holding hands with the child next to them and looking up excitedly.

"Can we go yet Da?" Jill asked.

"Okay everybody stay with your partner and _Calmly_ follow us to the bus."

 

When they finally got off the bus at the zoo Jill pulled on Greg's sleeve again and asked

"Da why aren't you holding Ren's Da's hand?"

"Should I be sunshine?" Greg said quickly squatting down.

"Of course you should, Da, he is your partner!" 'In more ways than one' Greg mentally added.

"Okay then if you insist sunshine."

"It's not just me Ren says you should too."

"Okay then we will hold hands." Greg said decisively as he stood. "Mycroft I have been duly informed that you and I must hold hands."

"What?"

"As we are partners in lending this group, we must hold hands to lead by example." Greg said with his biggest smile.

"And where did this idea come from?" Mycroft said skeptical of its origins.

"My daughter and your son." Greg said all too pleased that he had a reason to hold Mycroft's hand. 

"Father you simply must hold his hand, it's important, if you don’t none of the other children will want to hold their partners hands."

"Well, since you put it that way, I simply will have to hold Mr. Lestrade's hand."

 

Greg and Mycroft held each other's hands for the rest of the day, all too pleased to watch their children run around hand in hand as well.    


End file.
